Fallout-Reihe
rechts|200px noicon|NaNxNaNpx|center Fallout ist eine Reihe von Computer-Rollenspielen, ursprünglich produziert und veröffentlicht von Interplay. Obwohl in und nach dem 22. Jahrhundert gesetzt, sind seine Geschichte und Kunstwerke stark von der Zeit der nuklearen Paranoia des 2. Weltkriegs der 1950er Jahre beeinflusst. Die Reihe ist leicht basierend auf der Mad Max-Film-Reihe. Die Reihe wird manchmal als eine inoffizielle Fortsetzung zu Wasteland betrachtet, aber es konnte diesen Titel nicht nutzen, weil Electronic Arts die Rechte daran hielt. Insbesondere Brian Fargo, einer der ursprünglichen Entwickler von Wasteland, ist in den Intros von Fallout, Fallout 2 und Fallout Tactics angemerkt, mit dem Titel "Brian Fargo präsentiert", obwohl er eigentlich an keinem der Spiele arbeitete. Obwohl die Fallout-Reihe viele Verweisungen auf Gegenstände, Personen und in Wasteland gefundene Drehbücher enthält, werden die Spiele in getrennten Universen gesetzt und sind voneinander verschieden. Es gibt fünf vollständige Rollenspiel-Titel in der Reihe (Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas und Fallout 4), einen Team-basierten taktischen RPG-Kampf-Ableger (Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel), sowie ein Action-Rollenspiel Dungeon-Crawler Ableger für PlayStation 2 und Xbox (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel). Es gab auch ein Online-MMORPG, Project V13, dass bei Interplay entwickelt wurde. Doch nach Rechtsstreitigkeiten entfernte Bethesda die Rechte, die Interplay daran besaß und die Spielproduktion kam komplett zum Stillstand. Handlungsablauf im Intro von Old World Blues]] Die Hintergrundgeschichte von Fallout beinhaltet ein "Was-wäre-wenn"-Szenario, in dem die Vereinigten Staaten versuchten, mit Fusionskraftwerken Energie zu gewinnen, was im ganzen Land zur Vorherrschaft führen würde und um eine geringere Abhängigkeit von Erdöl zu entwickeln. Dies ist jedoch erst 2077 erreicht worden, kurz nach einem Konflikt entstanden durch Ölbohrungen vor der Pazifikküste der Vereinigten Staaten gegen China. Es endet mit einer nuklearen Ausbreitung in der post-apokalyptischen Welt, in der das Spiel stattfindet. Es ist in Fallout 2 betont, dass niemand wusste, wer die erste Rakete zündete. Veröffentlichte Spiele Hauptspiele Die ersten und originalen zwei Spiele wurden von Interplays Rollenspiel-Abteilung entwickelt (Während der Entwicklung von Fallout 2 hießen sie Black Isle Studios) und wurden zwischen 1997 und 1998 von Interplay veröffentlicht. Im Jahr 2004 bekam Bethesda Softworks die Rechte, drei Fallout Spiele von Interplay zu lizenzieren. Im Jahr 2007 entschied sich Bethesda Softworks, das komplette Fallout-Franchise zu übernehmen. 2008 erschien dementsprechend Fallout 3. Fallout thumb|120px|''Fallout'' box art Veröffentlicht im Jahre 1997 für PC und Mac.Fallout ist der spirituelle Nachfolger von Wasteland (1988). Der Spieler wird damit beauftragt, einen Chip für die defekte Wasseraufbereitungsanlage in Vault 13 zu beschaffen. Das Spiel findet im postapokalyptischen Süden Kaliforniens im Jahr 2161 statt. Es sollte ursprünglich unter dem GURPS-Spielsystem laufen, doch da Steve Jackson, Autor des GURPS-Systems damit nicht einverstanden war, musste ein neues System entwickelt werden. So entstand das heute so beliebte SPECIAL-System, das auch in den neuesten Ablegern noch verwendet wird. Die Atmosphäre und die Artworks erinnern stark an das Amerika nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, in dem eine ständige Angst vor einem Atomkrieg weit verbreitet war. Timothy Cain, Leonard Boyarsky und Jason D. Anderson, alle Entwickler bei Interplay, die an Fallout arbeiteten, verließen Interplay später und gründeten Troika Games. Fallout 2 thumb|120px|''Fallout 2'' box art Fallout 2 wurde 1998 für den PC und 2002 für Mac veröffentlicht und nutzt eine leicht veränderte Version der Engine von Fallout. Es spielt im Jahre 2241, 80 Jahre nach dem ersten Fallout. Der Hauptfokus des Spiels liegt auf der Rettung des Heimatdorfes des Protagonisten. Arroyo leidet unter einer langanhaltenden Dürre. Der Protagonist, der als der "Auserwählte" bezeichnet wird, ist auf der Suche nach dem G.E.E.K, dem Garten Eden Erstellungs-Kit, durch das er das Ödland wieder zu einer blühenden Oase machen kann. Das Spiel bietet einige Verbesserungen im Vergleich zu Fallout. Der Spieler kann nun Personen, die eine Tür blockieren, wegrammen, um so Zutritt zu erlangen. Andererseits enthält es auch viele fragwürdige Veränderungen in der Spielwelt, u.a. deutlich mehr popkulturelle Parodien. Fallout 3 thumb|120px|''Fallout 3'' box art Fallout 3 ist ein post-apokalyptisches Computer und Konsolen Rollenspiel entwickelt und gepublished von Bethesda Softworks als ein Nachfolger von Interplay's Fallout und Fallout 2. Es wurde zunächst am 28 Oktober 2008 in Nordamerika veröffentlicht, später, am 31 Oktober 2008 erschien es auch in Europa für den PC, für die PlayStation 3 und auf der Xbox 360. Das Setting ist nun im Jahre 2277 an der Ostküste Amerikas, hauptsächlich in Washington D.C., Maryland und Virginia. Fallout 3 ist jedoch kein direkter Nachfolger der vorherigen Teile, was die Story angeht. Im Gegensatz zu den rundenbasierten Teilen Fallout und Fallout 2 ist Fallout 3 nun ein klassisches Ego- bzw. Third-Person-RPG. Es sind einige Gameplayneuerungen enthalten, unter anderem das Zielsystem V.A.T.S. und eine Third-Person-Perspektive. Fallout: New Vegas thumb|120px|''Fallout: New Vegas'' box art Fallout: New Vegas ist ein Spiel aus der Reihe Fallout, welches auf der Fallout 3 Engine basiert. Entwickelt wurde es von Obsidian Entertainment, angekündigt wurde es allerdings von Bethesda. Fallout: New Vegas ''ist am 19 Oktober 2010 in Nordamerika für den PC, für die PlayStation 3 und auf der Xbox 360 erschienen. 2281, vier Jahre nach der Handlung von Fallout 3 wird der Protagonist, der "Kurier" genannt wird, erschossen und von einem Roboter aus seinem Grab befreit. Im weiteren Verlauf versucht der Charakter seinen "Mörder" zu finden und gerät daraufhin in den Konflikt zwischen der Republik Neukalifornien (NCR), Caesar's Legion und den Bürgern der Stadt New Vegas. ''Fallout 4 thumb|120px|''Fallout 4'' Konzeptzeichnung Fallout 4 ist ein Fallout Spiel entwickelt und veröffentlicht von Bethesda Softworks. Es wurde auf PC veröffentlicht, PlayStation 4 und Xbox One an 10. November 2015. Das Spiel spielt im Jahr 2287, zehn Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Fallout 3 (und sechs Jahre nach New Vegas), in einem postapokalyptischen Boston, nun bekannt als "Das Commonwealth". Im Mittelpunkt der Hauptgeschichte steht Shaun, der Sohn des Protagonisten. Shaun wird entführt, während der Protagonist im Kryoschlaf in Vault 111 liegt. Der Protagonist such nach seinem Sohn inmitten einer Kontroverse in dem das mysteriöse "Institut" angeblich Bürger des Commonwealth mit sogenannten "Synths" oder Andrioden ersetzt, die so menschenähnlich aussehen und sich verhalten sollen wie nur möglich. Fallout 76 Fallout 76 ist ein Fallout Spiel, das von Bethesda Softworks entwickelt wurde. Es wurde am 30. Mai 2018 angekündigt und am 14.11.2018 für PC, Playstation 4 und Xbox One veröffentlicht. Die Handlung spielt nach dem Öffnen von Vault 76, einer der 17 bekannten Kontroll-Vaults. Der Spielercharakter betritt aus Vault 76 die offene Spielwelt, nachdem er nach den Feiern zum Reclamation-Day vom Aufseher auf eine Quest geschickt wurde. Das Spiel ist vollständig online, aber ein Solospiel ist möglich, indem andere Spieler gemieden werden. Ableger ''Fallout Shelter'' 160px|thumb Fallout Shelter ist eine nicht-kanon, mobile (iOS und Android) Bau- und Verwaltungssimulation. Der Spieler agiert als ein Aufseher für eine eigene Vault und kontrolliert die Jobs der Bewohner, fügt Räume zu der Vault hinzu, verwaltet Rohstoffe, bekämpft Räuber (Raider) und Notfälle und mehr. Spieler werden manchmal mit Lunchboxen belohnt, die Rohstoffe oder andere Objekte beinhalten können. Lunchboxen können aber auch separat via Mikrotransaktionen erworben werden. Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel thumb|120px|''Fallout Tactics'' box art Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel is a tactical combat game developed for the PC by Micro Forté and published by Interplay in early 2001 to mixed reviews. Although it was given high scores by reviewers (PC Gamer gave it an 85%), many fans were disappointed by the game. Fallout Tactics focuses on tactical combat rather than role-playing; the new combat system included different modes, stances, and modifiers, but the player had no dialogue options. Most of the criticisms of the game came from its incompatibility with the story of the original two games, not from its gameplay. It's important events are considered canon by new owner Bethesda Softworks, while everything else was deemed semi-canon. Tactics is the first Fallout game to not require the player to fight in a turn-based mode, and it is also the first to allow the player to customize the skills, perks, and combat actions of the rest of the party. Fallout Tactics includes a multi-player mode that allows players to compete against squads of other characters controlled by other players. Unlike the previous two games, which are based in California, Fallout Tactics takes place in the Midwest. Fallout: Warfare thumb|120px|''Fallout: Warfare'' cover Fallout: Warfare is a tabletop wargame based on the Fallout Tactics storyline, using a simplified version of the SPECIAL system. The rulebook was written by Chris Taylor, and was available on the Fallout Tactics bonus CD, together with cut-out miniatures. Fallout: Warfare features five distinct factions, vehicles, four game types, and thirty-three different units. The rules only require ten-sided dice. The modifications to the SPECIAL system allow every unit a unique set of stats and give special units certain skills they can use, including piloting, doctor, and repair. A section of the Fallout: Warfare manual allows campaigns to be conducted using the Warfare rules. The game is currently available for free online from the fansite No Mutants Allowed and several other sources. Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel thumb|120px|''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' box art Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel war das erste Fallout-Spiel für Konsolen, als es 2004 für die Playstation 2 und die Xbox veröffentlicht wurde. In diesem Ableger geht es um ein neues Mitglied der Stählernen Bruderschaft, das mit der gefährlichen Aufgabe beauftragt wird, einige verloren gegangene Paladine der Bruderschaft zu finden. Dadurch, dass das Spiel sehr actionlastig ist, grenzt es sich sehr von den anderen Teilen der Serie ab, was das Gameplay angeht. Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel spielt an drei verschiedenen Orten: In den kleineren Städte Carbon und Los und in einer geheimen Vault. Des Weiteren gibt es in dem Spiel keine NPCs, die den Spieler im Kampf unterstützen könnten. Brotherhood of Steel wird nicht als Maßstab für die anderen Spiele gesehen, da es eher starre Kontraste und Widersprüche in Bezug auf die Story von Fallout, Fallout 2 und Fallout Tactics aufweist. Außerdem enthält das Spiel Musik von Slipknot und Killswitch Engage, die dem Stil des Metal zuzuordnen sind. Dieser Musikstil steht im Kontrast zu dem Stil der vorhergehenden Teile, bei denen Musik von den Ink Spots und Louis Armstrong genutzt wurde. Dieses Spiel ist das letzte der Fallout-Reihe, das von Interplay entwickelt wurde. Sammelwerke Fallout Trilogie thumb|120px|''Fallout Trilogy'' Konzeptzeichnung Fallout Trilogie (also released internationally as Fallout Collection or Saga Fallout) is a compilation of three PC games in the Fallout series, consisting of Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game, Fallout 2, and Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel, published by Interplay and Kalipso. Fallout Sammlung thumb|120px|''Fallout Anthlogy'' Spielesammlung Fallout Anthology ist eine Sammlung von fünf der Fallout Spiele, Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, und Fallout Tactics, als auch alle von ihren [Add-On|Add-Ons]] to be released on September 29th, 2015 in North America and October 2nd in Europe. Abgebrochene Spiele * A ''Fallout'' game for the first PlayStation (canceled after about 3–4 months of pre-production and early prototyping) * Fallout Extreme, a tactical squad-based TPP/FPP game developed at 14 Degrees East and canceled after several months of development * Fallout Tactics 2 was initially greenlighted by Interplay some time after Fallout Tactics, and development for it started at Micro Forté, but it was eventually canceled. * Van Buren (BIS project codename), an attempt at making Fallout 3 developed by Black Isle Studios after Project Jefferson (Baldur's Gate 3: The Black Hound) was canceled when Interplay lost the D&D license for the PC. It did not last long before it too was canceled and all the developers were fired / forced to leave. * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 - a sequel to FOBOS * Fallout d20, a Fallout PnP RPG, formerly under development by Glutton Creeper Games. Canceled after a cease & desist from Bethesda Softworks, the publisher of Fallout 3, it was redeveloped into a generic post-apocalyptic game called Exodus. * Project V13, the MMORPG that Interplay worked on was canceled due to legal obligations. Mögliche zukünftige und hypothetische Spiele * Fallout: Resource Wars - ein Spiel J.E. Sawyer sagt das er es gerne erschaffen würde. Inoffizielle Spiele * J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game en:Fallout series es:Saga Fallout fi:Fallout-pelisarja fr:Jeux Fallout it:Serie di Fallout ja:Falloutシリーズ ko:폴아웃 시리즈 no:Falloutserien pl:Seria Fallout pt:Série Fallout ru:Серия игр Fallout sv:Fallout-serien *